Mutants and Monsters
by PerLib
Summary: Max lives as a tourist attraction in a zoo with other mutants. One day business begins to slow down and the headmaster come up with a wonderfully horrid idea. Get a male human/avian and make sure Max gets pregnant. Most people think it's a good idea...do you?
1. Chapter 1

Mutants and Monsters chapter one: Another?

Max sat on her tree branch in a tree she was most familiar with as humans stared at her in awe through a plexiglass window. Small children tapped on the window trying to get Max's attention, one little boy caught her eyes...he was trying to play a game with her. She stood on her branch and swooped down to the boy. She landed and sat on her knees infront of him as he placed his hands on the glass. She watched curiosly as she watched him make strange movements and gestures signaling that he wanted Max to play with him.

Max placed her palms on the window and waited for the boy to do something, he simply smiled and placed his hands at a slightly wider range. Max was confused, she thought he wanted her play with him not pull away. She moved her hands as well , if there were no window their palms would be touching. Once again the little boy moved his arms again at a slightly wider range. *Whats the point of playing if all he's going to do is move away?* Max thought as she once again followed his movements, then she saw the boy's face, his small lips were puckered in a kissy face. Max pulled back with a confused expression, *What is he doing?* Max thought, she made a strange sound to him that sounded like a mix of bird chirping and a kitten's purr.

Max could understand english bit she couldn't speak it. The boy giggled as a woman approached him from behind, she grabbed his hand and led him away as she looked at Max in disgust. Max sighed and flew back to her tree, why must she alwayse be alone, why can't she have someone with her? She was so lonely it hurt, and felt as if a fat man was sitting on her chest. Another group walked infront of her window and began whispering things like, "Some employees are saying their boss is going to find a male for Max to mate with." And "The head guy of this is going to find a boy for Max to hang out with." Max was confused for a while but decided to ignore it. * I guess il find out if that's true sooner or later* Max thought as she entered a hole inside her tree where a few blankets could be seen along with a body pillow and a stuffed orange monkey to keep Max company. Max had gotten the monkey from her caretaker, Dr. Martinez, who took good care of Max and even gained her trust. Maybe she would tell Max if the rumor was true. Tomorrow.

I do not own MR.

P.s. I know it is short but please leave reviews and your thoughts. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: he's here

Max sat at a plastic table that was attached to a wall inside her "room" with eating breakfast. "As I'm sure you've heard the rumors of getting another human/avian. " Max looked at her curiosity in her expression. "They're true, and the boy's coming in sometime this afternoon." Dr. Martinez stood up and took both of their plates and wrapped one arm around Max. "Everything will be fine, don't worry." Max smiled at her and stood up she nodded a farewell and took off into the air. A viewing window for the public opened, signaling it was opening hours. People flooded the viewing window and gasped in awe when they saw Max. "I'm getting a friend today." That was the only thing going through Max's head as she began doing spirals, flips among other things as she ignored the humans who laughed and tapped the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Martinez stood near the door of her boss's office as she watched him adjust his watch. "He came in today. I had to get one of the employes to get him unconscious , he was quiet the fighter. And I'm hoping Max will be pregnant soon, make sure she and Fang get along well." He said calmly as a large cage was pushed into the room with a boy inside. Dr. Martinez took a closer look to see he had black hair and slightly tan skin, Martinez looked at his back and saw large black wings with a slightly purple tint to them. "I just hope he won't try to hurt Max." Martinez thought as her boss looked at her with series expression. "I need you to give him a bath and put some clean clothes on him, then put him with Max."

Dr. Martinez sighed inwardly, "great, now in have to give an unconscious teen boy a bath. I hope he doesn't wake up soon." She thought as she nodded and pulled the cage to a bathing area for the mutants in the so called "zoo." She pulled him through many dark hallways as she listened to him breathe and grunt every time they went over an uneven piece of tile that stuck up from the floor. Once they were there she hesitantly put him in a tub and ran the warm water, he flinched when it hit his hair but soon relaxed after a few seconds, not finding anything a threat that might wake him.

Dr. Martinez washed his hair and arms other than that she just rinsed him off and dried him with a towel. "Oh good he's still knocked out, maybe he'll stay like that until I get him dressed." Dr. Martinez thought , hoping he wouldn't think she was a threat if he DID wake up. She put some fresh clothes on him and pulled him back to Max's "room". She gently set him on the grass and called out to Max, "Maaaaxxxxx, he's here." Gradually she heard the whoosh Max's wings made every time she flapped her wings come closer. Max landed in a tree just above the two and looked curiously at the boy on the ground, who she thought was sleeping. "Max, come down." Dr. Martinez said with a wary smile as she used her hands to motion Max to come down.

Max shook her head no as she continued to look at Fang. Martinez sighed and turned to leave, just before she shut the thick, metal door she heard a shuffling behind her. She turned and saw that Fang had woken up and was looking around with an expressionless face. She turned and shut the door and went to a room full of screens that showed the inside of Max's habitat. It had every angle so the cameras could catch everything she was doing, even sleeping. And right now she was standing on a very thick branch as she watched Fang walk around , looking at his new surroundings. He went through the trees and bushed, and then he saw Max's tree. Fang tookk ka running start and flew up to where he was standing outside of where Max slept, and was looking inside. Martinez saw no threat until she saw Max not too far behind Fang with her arms outstretched. Ready to push Fang.

End of chapter, I do not own MR please favorite and give your thoughts. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Max slowly moved her hands closer to Fang, seeming like she was about to push him over the edge, she tapped on his shoulder. Fang spun around quickly and went face to face with Max , "Hi." Max said with a smile, trying to make a nice impression. "Hi, where am I? Why am I here?" Fang asked as he looked around at the other trees and bushes around him.

"You're in my home, I'm not really sure why you're here." Max said as she looked at him, his black hair covered the tops of his ears and near his eyebrows. His obsidian wings were out around him as if he were ready to fly away from her at any moment.

"What's your name?" Max asked as she took a step closer to him. "Fang." He answered calmly as he noticed Max move closer. Suddenly a beep echoed through the large area signaling it was time to eat lunch. "What was that?" Fang asked as he looked for the source of the sound. "That means it's time to eat." Max answered as she flew to the table near the door. She landed and heard Fang's nearly silent steps follow her, Max sat down at a plastic chair and motioned for Fang to do the same. Dr. Martinez walked through the door with two trays piled with food, as Fang hesitantly sat down. "So, how are you two getting along?" Dr. Martinez asked as she sat the trays down in front of them, on them were grilled cheese, grapes, and some toast. Fang's stomach growled as the smell reached his nose, Max nodded to dr. Martinez signaling that the two were getting along just fine.

Fang slowly poked the food, checking. If something would happen to them...nothing. He picked up the grilled cheese and slowly began to eat as Max did the same. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone to eat and go. I'll see you later." Dr. Martinez said with a smile and left through the thick metal door. After a while they had finished and Max thought it would be good for Fang to know his surroundings. "Do you want me to show you around?" She asked and looked at him with her chocolate colored eyes. "I think it would be best." He answered and started following her around the place he now lived. "That, is my tree." Max said pointing up to the tree she had met Fang in. He looked up and gave a solemn nod. After that there wasn't really much to show him, except one thing. Max led him to the window where the public could look through, which was now closed because her area hadn't opened yet. The opening hours where different on the weekends. "What is this?" Fang asked as he looked at the window."This is where the humans are allowed to see us when it opens."

"Do you get any time alone?" Fang questioned and looked around at the corners of the room seeing cameras everywhere. "Only in my tree." Max replied as she went to a log layed on its side and sat down. Fang followed and sat down with her as they sat in a comfortable silence "So, where were you before you came here?" Max asked. Fang looked at her with a strange expression, sorrow. "I came from-..."

End of chapter, readers will find out where Fang came from possibly in the next chapter, thanks for your reviews. Please post more and share this story. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Mutants and Monsters chapter 4

Max POV

"I came from a science lab, I was with other mutants, stuck in cages and tested on. The people didn't care about what happened to us , they just wanted to stick needles in us and torture us." Fang said as he looked away to the ground below us. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-" his head shot up and he looked at me with a slightly harsh glare. "Don't apologize! You didn't do anything." He stared at me with softening eyes as his voice got quieter. "There is one nice memory, I met a little girl, Angel, and I was told to take care of her. If I hadn't she probably would have been killed sooner." Wait, Angel, who? "Sooner?" I asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Just before I was brought here, I saw her get killed by those wolf guys." Okay, now I had no idea what he was talking about. "Wolf guys?" I asked , feeling stupid that I had no clue who he was talking about. "I call them erasers, they're those guards you see around the doors." He answered and looked to the window that was now opening for the public to see us. Once it was wide enough I saw the people he was talking about, the guys that held doors open and made sure the other mutants stayed in their cages and had a no way of escaping. They also tried to make sure we didn't learn english or any language the humans speak so we don't get any ideas of escaping and a our minds where alwayse in the dark.

"Oooohhhh, those guys. I hate those guys, they are to rough with the other mutants, alwayse pushing us around and trying to tell us what to do." I said with a slight attitude as my arms snake around Fang's neck, in a hug-like position. He stiffened and sucked in a breath a where squeezing the breath out of him. I laughed and wrapped. Y arms tighter,"What's wrong Fang, scared of hugs?" I asked with a smirk as he shot a glare at me that only made me laugh more. I looked at the people in the window who where gasping and awwing. I tried to listen to their hushed conversations, when one caught my attention. "Are they gonna have a baby soon?" It was a woman asking the guy I only knew as MR. Smith. He smiled at her and replied."Yes, they will very soon. You won't have too wait much longer, only a few months." He said, Fang noticed my consentration, and I saw his perk up slightly to listen too. MR. Smith called out to everyone in the viewing area, "Come back soon! Next time Max will be pregnant and people will see the baby in a separate room." I growled inwardly as my grip tightened on Fang, he rubbed my arms soothingly. "Relax, I won't let him do anything." Fang said ans kissed my cheek. I was shocked but kept listening to MR. Smith. "Why will it be in a different room, won't the baby need it's mommy?" A small child asked as he looked at MR. Smith with wide almost watery eyes. MR. Smith looked at the boy with fake sorrow, "Yes, we would need to see if the baby will be okay with the father first." Many people asked questions in a loud, almost panicking. "Why?" MR. Smith's eyes went to everyone in a half circle type way. "Well, with their species the father may be violent with his own child and possibly think the baby is some type of threat and kill the baby." People gasped and one calm woman raised her hand with a strange look on her face. "What about the father's fraternal instinct?" What? Fraternal instinct? "Well, the males fraternal instinct may kick in a while after the woman is pregnant, after the baby is born or it won't kick in at a all. Then putting the baby in danger." He looked at all the children and smiled, "Don't you all want to see the baby, right?" The kids yelled and screamed happily as their arms swung wildly. I turned away, not wanting to hear anymore of their sick conversation about me being pregnant and how Fang would try to kill the baby.

I felt Fang look at me with worried eyes as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "I would never do that. I promise." He said in a comforting voice as he moved his hands on my shoulders soothingly. I looked back at him and smiled, then hugged him again. I knew he would be uncomfortable but right then I wanted comfort. I heard him suck in a breath, then relax and rub circles on my back just between my wings. If I could have melted right then I would have, instead I fell asleep.

End if chapter, thanks for reading please leave reviews and your thoughts thanks! Please give me your ideas for next chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

5months later. Dr. Martinez stood quietly in Mr. Smith's office as he sat in his expensive chair and light a cigar. Her nose crinkled as she clenched her hands in to fists. "I've noticed the two bird kids haven't even started to breed yet." He said in a dark tone, making it obvious he was upset. "Maybe they need more time to bond." Dr. Martinez suggested as she hoped her boss wouldn't do something irrational. "Oh they'll have plenty of time to bond after Max is pregnant ." Said Mr. Smith as he grinned wickedly. "I don't understand." Dr. Martinez said with a confused look. "I have bought something to speed up the process of this new child. Pheromones, they will make the male go insane with lust and he will impregnate Max." Dr. Martinez's eyes widened to the point where they looked like dinner plates. "That's crazy! You're going to let Fang RAPE Max, just so you can make money?!" She tried desperately to keep her voice from raising to a yell. "Precisely." Her boss answered with a toothy smile. "How do you think the public will react to this?" She asked angrily. "They won't know a thing, will they Martinez." He emphasized the ending of the sentence meaning for her not to tell anyone. She gasped, this was going to happen and there was nothing she could do about it. "You may leave, but it's happening tonight." Martinez sighed and walked out into the hallway with an upset expression. "How can I help Max, there's no way I can warn her. Her room has already been locked up for the night." She thought to herself. There was nothing she could do but go the viewing room for the employees to keep an eye on Max and Fang so they wouldn't try to escape. She walked down the large spacious hallways until she found the door. There was a sign on it that read employees only. She pulled a key from her pocket and walked inside. She turned on the lights and sat in a chair in front of some screen that showed different parts of the "room". Martinez saw Max sitting on a tree branch with Fang, they were laughing and smiling. If only they knew what the night would bring. Max flew down to the ground and Fang followed, they began to chase each other in a game that reminded Martinez of tag. After a few minutes they stopped and sat near the wall. That's when Martinez saw it, a needle and syringe emerged from the wall and made its way to Max's back. Max was happily chirping to Fang until she felt the needle enter her skin and push a clear liquid into her body. Max gasped and whirred around, seeing the needle go back into the wall as she pressed a hand to the spot she was injected. Fang stood up and placed his hands on Max's shoulders and tried to comfort her as she became nervous. She chirped something to Fang in a panic like tone as he tried to calm her. Now it would onlybe a matter of time before the pheromones made their way to Max's blood stream. Which would cause to make Fang go , like mr. Smith said ,lust crazy. Dr. Martinez watched tensely as she held her arms close to her. Fang flew Max up to the tree in a way to bring her to her comfort zone. There she calmed down and continued to speak to Fang , Martinez wished she could understand them. All the while she noticed Fang begin to twitch his nose and scoot closer to Max, he touched her a bit more. He would hug her and put his arm to her waist. Then, he kissed her. Damn! It's started. For the rest of the night Martinez had to watch Max and Fang have their "heated " time. By tomorrow Max would begging to get sick, a mutants pregnancy was much shorter than the normal humans. The longest she could be pregnant could be for only a few months. Martinez was surprised when Max didn't fight against Fang when he kissed her. Maybe she wanted it, maybe she wanted the baby.

End of chapter, please give your thoughts and reviews I don't own MR

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Max layed in her tree, covered in a comforter with her head on the body pillow. The sun's light shone through the glass dome roof and onto her face. Max drearily opened her eyes and noticed an arm on her waist, Fang's arm. Max looked behind her and saw Fang sleeping quietly. Her eyes widened as she re breed what had happened the day before. Max shook Fang's arm and woke him up. "Fang, get up!" She hollered with a few chirps, his eyes groggily opened as he too sat up. "What happened?" Fang asked as he looked around and put the pieces together. "W-we...did it." Max answered as she covered her bare skin. Her face was bright red as Fang cautiously tried to keep Max calm. "Fang, what if I'm pregnant! They're gonna take the baby away!" She asked as she slowly began to panic and hyperventilate. "Max, calm down. I'm not gonna let them do that! I know you wont either." He said as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "It'll be okay." Fang rubbed her back, Max laid her head on his shoulder as she slowly calmed down. "What are we going to do, if I am pregnant?" She asked , she already knew the answer but it was to confusing to say aloud. "We have to escape, get out of here. Before the erasers and scientists find out." Max thought for a moment and nodded her head. "Okay, we need to do it before I start showing." She replied. There was a fact about bird kids, they get pregnant no matter what. Max could feel the bond already forming with the new person growing inside her, they looked at her stomach. There was already a slight lump, mutant children grow supremely fast. It only took a few months until the woman would give birth.

Max wrapped her arms around Fang in a tight embrace as small tears welled in her eyes, Fang began to rub circles on her back as they swayed from side to side. The comforter fell from Max's arms and her skin was revealed once again. Max's face turned red as she moved her hair to cover her breasts, Fang chucked. "Max, don't be embarrassed." He said calmly as he gently moved her brown hair to her back.

Fang pressed his lips to Max's in a comforting kiss. They separated and put their clothes on for the day. Suddenly , just as Max pulled her pants up, dr. Martinez walked through the door and called to them for breakfast. "Max! Fang! Time to eat!" Max and Fang looked at each other , Max consciously pulled her shirt down as far as it would cover her stomach. It was going to be a long day.

End of chapter, give your thoughts please, I'm writing another MR fanfic called Maximum Family, check it out! Thanks! I know it short, sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Max and Fang found out she was pregnant and it was already starting to show. Max would try to cover her stomach with her hands or arms whil Fang would wrap an arm around her waist. Now they were sitting at the table near the wall, people excitedly peered through the glass that separated them. Little kids had their noses squished onto the glass as they tapped it, trying to get Max's attention. Then, out of the blue, someone shouted, "Look at her stomach, it's bigger!" Everyone began to attempt to get a look at Max's slightly swollen stomach but Fang had none of it. He protectively wrapped his arm around her hips and covered her stomach with his hand. Max laid her head on Fang's shoulder and slightly sighed. "How much longer is this gonna last? People are already starting to notice." She said quietly to were only Fang could hear. "Soon." He replied, then Max shot her head up, "We should leave today, before I get any bigger." Fang gave a solemn nod and rubbed her stomach. People boo'ed and slightly swore when Fang covered Max. Suddenly Mr. Smith walked from some side doors from another room that led to the employee viewing room with cameras. "Not to worry everyone, that little bump in Max's tummy IS the baby I promised you. You'll see it soon enough." Max's eyes widened, as well as Fang's, they already knew! Escape now would be much more difficult than they thought. Max and Fang flew into the tree and sat as Max began to panic. "They know. I'm not sure how we're gonna do this." Fang rubbed circles on Max's back in a comforting way. "We have to come up with a plan, we'll leave tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Max and Fang were sitting in the tree finishing up their plan, the sun was already going down and the park was shutting down. "We could have a chance to get out just before the gates close." Max said as she watched a metal cover for the public viewing window go over the glass. "Sounds like a plan." Fang said as he cautiously looked around T the camera that whirred around and watched around, almost looking for Max and Fang. Suddenly a large group of erasers walked through the doors with guns in their hands as they too searched for the bird kids. "Where are you! Come out!" One yelled harshly as he searched the trees branches. "Wait until they have their guns down and they aren't paying attention." Fang whispered as they both got into a crouched position. The erasers walked into random directions in search for the two then one very scrawny looking one saw them and shouted. "There they are! In the tree!" Max and Fang jumped out and swooped down, pushing the small eraser out of the way as they made their way to the open doors the eraser group stupidly left open. They had barley made to the hall as gun shots echoed behind them. A stray bullet clipped Max's arm and part of her cheek and she hissed through her breath. They ran down the hall as alarms rang into their ears and red lights blinked so harshly it would make anyone nauseous. A few employees jumped into the halls and tried to catch the two but their wrists and arms were broken and sprained. Then, mr. Smith burst through the doors near the stairs with an evil grin on his face. "You two aren't going anywhere!" He said with a dark tone as his eyes filled with hate. The two mutants took defensive stances as they glared back with rage and tense muscles. "You're staying here! With me!" Suddenly Mr. Smith fell to the ground unconscious with a thump. Standing behind him was standing dr. Martinez with a metal slate in her hands. "Come with me!" They followed her to the stairway which had a window above it. "It's too thick to break through. We have to get to the doors, I have a car waiting." Max and Fang looked at each other and nodded, they ran down the stairs and out the doors. There a red car was only a few feet away. They jumped in and Martinez revved up the engine, stepped on the pedal and the car sped away to the highway. They were finally free.

End of chapter, hope you guys like it. I don't own MR. Give your thoughts and view my other stories.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Max and Fang found out she was pregnant and it was already starting to show. Max would try to cover her stomach with her hands or arms whil Fang would wrap an arm around her waist. Now they were sitting at the table near the wall, people excitedly peered through the glass that separated them. Little kids had their noses squished onto the glass as they tapped it, trying to get Max's attention. Then, out of the blue, someone shouted, "Look at her stomach, it's bigger!" Everyone began to attempt to get a look at Max's slightly swollen stomach but Fang had none of it. He protectively wrapped his arm around her hips and covered her stomach with his hand. Max laid her head on Fang's shoulder and slightly sighed. "How much longer is this gonna last? People are already starting to notice." She said quietly to were only Fang could hear. "Soon." He replied, then Max shot her head up, "We should leave today, before I get any bigger." Fang gave a solemn nod and rubbed her stomach. People boo'ed and slightly swore when Fang covered Max. Suddenly Mr. Smith walked from some side doors from another room that led to the employee viewing room with cameras. "Not to worry everyone, that little bump in Max's tummy IS the baby I promised you. You'll see it soon enough." Max's eyes widened, as well as Fang's, they already knew! Escape now would be much more difficult than they thought. Max and Fang flew into the tree and sat as Max began to panic. "They know. I'm not sure how we're gonna do this." Fang rubbed circles on Max's back in a comforting way. "We have to come up with a plan, we'll leave tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Max and Fang were sitting in the tree finishing up their plan, the sun was already going down and the park was shutting down. "We could have a chance to get out just before the gates close." Max said as she watched a metal cover for the public viewing window go over the glass. "Sounds like a plan." Fang said as he cautiously looked around T the camera that whirred around and watched around, almost looking for Max and Fang. Suddenly a large group of erasers walked through the doors with guns in their hands as they too searched for the bird kids. "Where are you! Come out!" One yelled harshly as he searched the trees branches. "Wait until they have their guns down and they aren't paying attention." Fang whispered as they both got into a crouched position. The erasers walked into random directions in search for the two then one very scrawny looking one saw them and shouted. "There they are! In the tree!" Max and Fang jumped out and swooped down, pushing the small eraser out of the way as they made their way to the open doors the eraser group stupidly left open. They had barley made to the hall as gun shots echoed behind them. A stray bullet clipped Max's arm and part of her cheek and she hissed through her breath. They ran down the hall as alarms rang into their ears and red lights blinked so harshly it would make anyone nauseous. A few employees jumped into the halls and tried to catch the two but their wrists and arms were broken and sprained. Then, mr. Smith burst through the doors near the stairs with an evil grin on his face. "You two aren't going anywhere!" He said with a dark tone as his eyes filled with hate. The two mutants took defensive stances as they glared back with rage and tense muscles. "You're staying here! With me!" Suddenly Mr. Smith fell to the ground unconscious with a thump. Standing behind him was standing dr. Martinez with a metal slate in her hands. "Come with me!" They followed her to the stairway which had a window above it. "It's too thick to break through. We have to get to the doors, I have a car waiting." Max and Fang looked at each other and nodded, they ran down the stairs and out the doors. There a red car was only a few feet away. They jumped in and Martinez revved up the engine, stepped on the pedal and the car sped away to the highway. They were finally free.

End of chapter, hope you guys like it. I don't own MR. Give your thoughts and view my other stories.


	9. Chapter 9

Max and Fang sat in wooden stools at dr. Martinez's house with her daughter watching them excitedly. Outside the sun was barely rising with orange, yellow and pink coloring the sky. Max looked down at her stomach nervously as she gently rubbed it. A small kick erupted from her gut and she gave a small smile. Fang looked at Max with worry full eyes and then to her belly, another kick pounded from her torso. Max winced slightly feeling as if there was a small boxer trapped in her guts. The baby was growing so fast, it had been only a few weeks since they escaped the hell hole called a zoo for mutants. Dr. Martinez had been doing ultra sounds once a week to check on the fetus and so far everything had been going well. On the news the announcement of Max and Fang escaping startled and disappointed everyone who wanted to see the baby. Even mr. Smith was on the news talking about how he only wanted more of the bird kids so they wouldn't go extinct and trying to make it seem if he was the good guy. Max and Fang had only been able to go out at night to make it more difficult for humans to se them and turn them in, or teen the authorities where they where.

Max stood up and walked to the bedroom she shared with Fang and laid on the bed, so many things had been going through her mind. When do we have to leave? I don't want Martinez and Ella to get hurt because of us. Max thought to herself for a while , then dr. Martinez walked through the door with a warm smile. "Are you ready for another ultra sound, Max?" She asked and Max nodded, her and Fang had been trying to learn to speak English, they been doing well so far. "Yes." Max said slowly and slightly unsure. Dr. Martinez smile grew as she gave Max a pat on the shoulder. "You've been learning very well Max." Max smiled and gave a small nod. They walked down a hall to a small operating room, Max laid down on a small platform as Fang appeared in the doorway and made way to her side. He smiled at her as dr. Martinez grabbed a tube of a cold goo and spread it on Max's swollen stomach.

She ran an odd instrument as a black and white image of a small baby showed up on the screen next to them. "Do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Martinez asked as she studied the screen intently. Max and Fang nodded as they too watched the baby. "It's a girl." Martinez said, then gasped. Another little body appeared on screen, much smaller than the other. "Twins." Martinez whispered, as everyone stared in shock. "TWINS!" A girly voice asked excitedly as Ella appeared in the doorway with an excited grin on her cheeks. "It's a little boy." Martinez said as she looked to Max and Fang. They were smiling from ear to ear. They have two babies, two healthy babies.

End of chapter, I do not own MR. Was that a good plot twist? Please suggest names for the babies. Thanks!


End file.
